1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data storage devices and particularly to an improved roller guide tape path within a data storage device.
2. Background of the Invention
Magnetic tape is frequently used to store digital data. Such tape may be housed in a tape cartridge that protects the tape from damage. Tape drive systems for reading information from or writing information on magnetic tapes require tape guides to ensure that the tape is positioned correctly relative to the magnetic read/write heads in order to minimize lateral tape motion (LTM).
One type of prior tape path uses rollers having integral non-compliant fixed upper and lower flanges to guide the tape. Problems arising from this type of tape guide include friction generated from the tape movement against the fixed flanges which results in tape speed variations, tape resonance excitation, and tape debris generation. Also, the tape frequently varies in width, so that the flanges must be separated in excess of the tape width which results in vertical tape movement.
Magnetic tape may be made more useful and cost effective by increasing the density of information stored on the magnetic tape. One method of increasing information density is to decrease the thickness of the tape thereby permitting more tape to be stored in a given volume.
Decreasing the thickness of magnetic tape creates difficulties in a tape transport system. Thinner tape more easily stretches, increasing the possibility of read and write errors. Thin tape is also susceptible to folding, kinking, creasing, curling and other mechanical damage. These difficulties are exacerbated by complex tape transport systems requiring rollers, guides, and the like to drive the tape and position the tape relative to the tape head.
Current storage device designs provide for a very compact housing for holding the tape guide mechanism. This requires a short tape path. A longer tape path is desirable to reduce lateral tape motion, reduce skew, reduce cross-web tension, and reduce loads on tape edges.
Therefore, the current technology would be improved by providing an improved roller guide tape path for use with thin tape so that a longer tape path may be provided in a compact housing for holding the tape guide mechanism.